


Spoiled

by aronnaxs



Series: Hobbit Kink Meme Prompt Fills [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Community: hobbit_kink, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Incest, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aronnaxs/pseuds/aronnaxs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for Hobbit Kink Meme prompt (abridged): Legolas comes home after a long journey...and Thranduil is overjoyed to see him. [incest]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for this delicious Hobbit Kink Meme prompt: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/10731.html?thread=22458091#t22458091
> 
> The fill can also be found in the kink meme too :)
> 
> I write a lot of Thrandolas, don't I? haha ~ xD
> 
> Feedback always appreciated, I love you guys c:

A year was no time at all for an elf. In a blink of an eye, it could pass before it could even be comprehended. The seasons changed, the leaves fell and grew, the sun and moon danced in a frenzied romance, then it would begin all over again. Through the waters of immortality, the Firstborn would watch, knowing it all by wise heart. 

Yet in the closing times of the third age, the days dragged themselves by at an uncomfortably slow pace. Every single misfortune, every single tragedy, every single cry of turmoil could be sensed in a disturbingly clear way. Deep in the heart of Mirkwood, King Thranduil knew that their end was coming. There was a change in the air, in the ground, in the water... The ages of their existence on this mortal land were gradually coming to a close. 

Yet for many months, he had believed that the end had already arrived for him. Days and days ago - at first, he had counted but then could not bear it any longer - he had sent his only child away on a journey about which the tales of future times would be told, whether for good or for bad. No word had come from the South to where he feared he had gone, nor from the North, nor from the West. In his darkest moments, Thranduil feared the worst. His dreams were filled with terrible images of Legolas, on some desolate plain, too far away from home and broken, sometimes in body, sometimes in mind, sometimes in both. They tore at his heart mercilessly each time they came to him, and slowly, but surely, it became harder and harder to exist with such awful visions.

But, somewhere deep inside, a voice told him to have faith and remain true to his promise to both his long-vanished wife and son. He had vowed to stay hopeful, no matter what happened, and to do all he could for the happiness of his last remaining family and realm. No matter how many troublesome phantasms were conjured in his mind, the thought of Legolas, joyful and filled with laughter, always was kept, locked away, in his heart. His constant, beautiful reason for battling onwards.

And, one evening, a long and horrifying year of inner and outer conflict after sending his son to the Council of Elrond, that endurance at last was graciously rewarded. 

Whispers had spread recently of the destruction of the darkness, the end of all the evil that had for so long permeated and infected the land. Yet Thranduil could not pin his beliefs on mere rumour. He had kept an open ear for the news but tried not to allow himself to celebrate quite so soon, lest it be a false euphoria. So when the word came that a golden-haired, cherished elf had entered back into the realm after too many seasons gone, his whole being had turned numb with a rapture that had been long-forgotten. Unable to think coherently, let alone utter any words, he had rushed from the throne room straight to the gates, followed by many of his companions.

The first time he laid eyes upon Legolas again he wanted to fall to the ground and praise the Valar for delivering him home safely to him. He craved to feel him in his arms once more, to embrace him until he was sure that he was alive and well. Yet the movements in his limbs had disappeared. He could not shift, could not change his position, as if he was watching the world through a dream. But what a blissful, wonderful dream. 

Legolas rode through the woods upon a beautiful white horse, green leaves dancing about him; an image of loveliness and light. He appeared to gleam and shine, the centre of Thranduil's whole universe. When he saw him, the most radiant, beaming smile crossed his face. He hurried closer and closer, spurring his mount onwards, and finally, leaping from her back and rushing the final distance on foot. When he at last came before Thranduil, he suddenly stopped and for a long moment, they stared, unbelieving, almost doubtful, into each other's eyes, still not daring to realise, unable to understand, what was happening.

But then the instant left them and a warm, ever comforting body was pulled into Thranduil's arms. Legolas sobbed in happiness, clutching tightly and dearly onto him and burying his head in his shoulder. Thranduil found himself trembling, though he smiled for the first time in far too long.

"Ada..." a familiar, precious voice whispered into his ear. "Oh, how I missed you. I thought I would never see you again."

"Sssh, sssh. You are home now, my little leaf," Thranduil said gently, stroking his hair. "Do not fear."

Neither knew for how many seconds, or minutes, or even hours, they stayed embracing for, standing on the steps to the Mirkwood palace. Legolas sagged against Thranduil's strong chest, the weight of many painful journeys easing somewhat from his heart, and Thranduil relished the feel of him in his protection again, cradled in his gentle hold. Not needing to speak, they remained silent like this, revering the unspoken, eternal bond that swelled between them, and now brought them back into each other's shelter once more.

At last, though, Legolas shifted and reluctantly drew back to look into his beloved father's eyes. They glistened and shimmered in the soft evening light, bright with the relief and ecstasy of Legolas' return. Tenderly, he leant in and kissed both of his cheeks, whispering affections that the king had sorely missed. In response, he placed a hand upon Legolas' shoulder, squeezing it in his sturdy grasp. 

"Welcome back, a'maelamin," he said gently. "It has not been the same without your presence. We are glad to see you, healthy and well, back in the woods where you belong. It lightens my weary soul once again." Legolas smiled and stroked his fingers down the pale expanse of Thranduil's cheek, now damp and warm. The king faintly brushed his lips against them. "Now let us ease you after your journey and celebrate your return with high spirits and merriness." 

The expression on Legolas' face brightened even further. With a nod, he haltingly let go of Thranduil and followed him as they departed the timeless haven of the forest and entered back into the halls. He kept close by his side all the way. 

~~~

Although the arrival back into his cherished, childhood home had long been on Legolas' mind, giving him hope throughout the brutal trials of the quest that had finally ended, he hardly knew what to do once he had stepped inside again. Many rushed to greet him, beaming with euphoria at his safe return, and uttering words of affection, yet he could barely form sentences in response. The journey across Arda, facing the profound darkness that had spread across the land, was still deep in his soul and he was not sure he could lift it that easily. Despite the gratitude that he felt upon seeing all those well-known faces smiling at him once more, he did not think he could bear so much company in this strange time. All he wanted was to retire back into his missed chambers and bathe in the beautiful, radiant warmth of just one elf. 

Still, he thanked them as joyfully as he could, allowing them to bestow their relief upon him with shining eyes. He embraced his closest friends, Galion chiefest amongst them, and politely, humbly responded to their compliments of his bravery and fortitude. Yet his heart still ached with bothersome pangs and he wished to seek out the comfort of his own quarters. Thranduil must have noticed as soon, he was taking Legolas' arm and guiding him away from the throngs. After a few words from their king, promising to host a grand celebration within the week, they all calmly, gracefully departed and left the royal elves to their own whims. It must have seemed odd to the younger beings amongst them, being denied the opportunity to congratulate their beloved prince yet in the eyes of the elders, he saw understanding. They knew what it was like to return home after experiencing such conflict. 

Legolas wondered if that was what he had become now: a veteran, coming back from a costly, bloody war.

He tried not to think of the times before, all the disturbing things he had witnessed in the past year, as Thranduil accompanied him towards his room. Thankfulness spread through him to have his father by his side. Although he was far into the age of adulthood for elves, approaching the end of the second millennia in his life, all he wanted now was to be looked after by him, to be coddled and assured that everything would be fine. He felt ridiculous to be acknowledging such a thing, but far in his heart, he knew that it would ease some of the troubles in his mind. To be protected, shown that the darkness had all passed now, was everything he craved. 

When they at last reached Legolas' room, high in the vaults of the fortress, Thranduil hesitated. He looked to Legolas, questioning him silently, as if he believed he was intruding upon him, invading his solitude. But Legolas shook his head determinedly, reaching out to take his hand and guide him into the familiar space.

The area was exactly how he remembered. Nothing had been changed in his absence, the furniture all the same, the ornaments how he had left them, the decorations surrounding the walls... Only the bed linen, routinely changed over the year, was different, smelling fresh and inviting. He couldn't help smiling, relishing the way his senses atoned back to the old sights and scents. This was what he needed. This would help him.

Thranduil came up behind him as he stood in the doorway, taking it all in again. He gently placed his hands on Legolas' shoulders and kissed the top of his head. "Do you wish for me to stay with you, precious one?" he asked quietly, not wanting it disturb the serenity. Legolas nodded.

"Yes," he replied quickly. "I wish it very much."

"And I will gladly oblige."

Gently, the door was closed behind them and they stepped further in. Legolas watched his father, the strength he conveyed even in his current softness, and felt a powerful yearning to manoeuvre himself back into his arms. He walked a pace towards him then drew back, suddenly ashamed of the desire to be comforted. He was a warrior, he thought, ancient in the eyes of Men and capable of fighting his problems alone. He did not need to run into the embrace of another. 

But yes... Yes he did.

Thranduil turned to him as he stopped and his expression became one of sympathy and understanding. He looked down at Legolas and slowly bridged the distance he would not cross. "Do not be embarrassed, iôn-nîn," he uttered. "I will do anything you ask of me. There is nothing to hide."

Legolas stared at him, allured by the care in his usually cold eyes, and gradually found himself acquiescing, losing his hesitancy about what he would say. "Ada," he whispered. "I need you beside me tonight. I need you to stay here and..."

"Yes." Thranduil smiled, willing and eager to accept. "Please, let me. Let me care of you."

He drew closer, cupping Legolas' face in his hands and kissing his forehead tenderly. Legolas craved to get nearer to him, to feel his steady heartbeat and be loved by him. He felt his heart quicken, dizzy with the need to be held, yet Thranduil soon pulled back a little, thumbs stroking the sensitive skin beneath his ears. Legolas shivered. "You must ache from your ride, my little leaf," Thranduil muttered. "I think a bath would help you wondrously."

Legolas desired something more yet he could not deny that this was a good idea. He had not truly bathed since he departed for Mirkwood a week or so ago. The mere thought of it made his body feel peaceful. He nodded in acceptance. "Yes, ada," he said. 

Without hesitation, they walked into the adjoining bathroom and Legolas watched as his father first lit the lamps around the walls and then began to prepare the water for him. He tried to say that he could do it himself but Thranduil merely shook his head and held up a hand for him to quieten. "It is yours and my desire to help you, Legolas," he said simply. "Just concern yourself with undressing. Unless you wish to take a bath fully clothed."

Legolas smiled yet the thought of disrobing made him feel inexplicably nervous. He had been bare around others who he had barely known many a time in the past year but now, in his own space, he was acting timidly for some unknown reason. Thranduil noticed and looked up questioningly. Not wanting to seem ridiculous, Legolas started to unlace his tunic yet was soon stopped by warm hands enclosing his. He raised his downcast gaze to see Thranduil standing before him, affectionate and fond. 

"Let me help you," he said and before Legolas could agree, he pulled the material over his head, neatly smoothing his hair afterwards. His thin shirt then joined the small pile on the floor, followed by his boots and his leggings. As he stood before Thranduil, only in his underclothes now, he stopped for a moment and his eyes roamed over his almost bare body. Legolas knew that he must be looking for scars, any blemishes on his battle worn body. When he could see none, he came forward again and his fingers went to the ties on his drawers. 

Legolas watched as he tugged on them, enjoying the nimbleness of his touch. He hardly felt shy any longer as he eased them open, beginning to slide them past his thin hips. Only when Thranduil sank to his knees in front of him, helping the material down his slightly trembling legs, did his heart pound a little. He looked up at him with a small smile and Legolas' eyes dropped briefly to those rosy red lips. 

He snapped back to reality when Thranduil stood again, reaching to entwine their fingers together. "Come," he murmured, and guided him towards the full, tempting bath. He thought how good it would feel to step into it. How good it would feel to try and wash his troubles away. 

As Thranduil helped him to step into the steaming, silky water, he realised it felt even better than he had imagined. The warmth immediately spread throughout his body, relaxing all of his muscles and easing all of his remaining aches. He was not sure he had felt many things that were more pleasant. Thranduil smiled when he sank down and moaned softly, enveloping himself in the carefully heated liquid. He came to kneel behind him, pressing his hands into his shoulders and bringing his lips to his ear. 

"Is this satisfactory, ernilen?" he asked, voice barely a whisper caressing Legolas' skin. He shuddered.

"Yes..." he replied, leaning back into Thranduil's touch. "It is wonderful." 

"That is good." Thranduil shifted and Legolas was vaguely aware of him retrieving a soft cloth from nearby. He dipped it into the water and then rested it upon his shoulder, rubbing gently. Legolas closed his eyes at the caress. He allowed the treatment willingly, enjoying the sensation of being washed by a tender hand. 

It continued for a while, Thranduil bestowing his affection onto his beloved prince. He cleaned his back and chest, ridding the last traces of dirt and grime from the road, and then nimbly undid the braids in his hair, running his fingers through the smooth, satiny length of it. Legolas sighed as he started to massage his scalp, yielding to the pleasurable feeling. It was too good, far too good. Slowly, he became aware of his repressed desire reawakening, blossoming beneath his skin in light red blooms.

Thranduil did not breathe a word of it though and merely continued his skilful touches, moving back down onto his shoulders. His lips brushed maddeningly against his ear again, making all the hairs on his neck stand on end. "I missed you terribly," he murmured. Legolas nodded.

"I missed you too, ada," he replied, laced with trembles. "More than I realised..."

He felt Thranduil smile against his skin but then he paused, hands stilling upon him. His tone grew serious when he next spoke. "Legolas," he started. "Not a day went by when I didn't regret sending you on your journey. Each night, I pleaded to the Valar to bring you home. If there had been some way to do it again, I would have gone in your place, to spare you the darkness that I had tried to keep from you for so long. I am sorry for it all, Legolas."

Legolas frowned and turned to face Thranduil, whose face had become one of despair and remorse. He shook his head. "No, ada," he said firmly. "It felt right for me to go. It was costly and I regret that anyone had to go through such pain. I would not wish it upon you, not more turmoil... I was proud to protect this world, to protect my home...to protect you, after all you have done for me." 

Thranduil's expression changed, softening and losing its bleakness. He reached out to touch Legolas' cheek. "A'maelamin, you are a noble one. You speak such mighty words. I could almost forget your youth." 

Legolas smiled, though with a hint of sadness. "I am not so young anymore. I do not feel so. Sometimes I wish I was, so I could merely jump into your arms and you would keep all the monsters away."

Thranduil tilted his head. "Oh, Legolas, I will always keep you safe. But... I think that you have already chased all the monsters away." 

Legolas chuckled and then gradually moved to stroke Thranduil's soft face. He became quiet as he cupped it with his battle-worn hands, watching the beautiful blue tones dance in his eyes. Lightly, barely grazing, he placed a kiss upon his full lips, a mere shiver of a touch. Thranduil smiled encouragingly, feeling how much Legolas had started to shake. He placed his fingers over his and leant back down again. With no more words, he returned the kiss lovingly and willingly. 

Legolas made a quiet sound in the back of his throat as the brief connection lingered, far more than it should have done. He sat up a little, coming closer to Thranduil and delving his hands into his hair, keeping him in place. Thranduil yielded to him, both moaning quietly as the kiss deepened. Bursts of desire flared inside of Legolas, the need he had kept locked away for a year flooding back. He clung on tightly, not wanting to let go. When Thranduil eventually pulled away, he tried to bring him back, panting in fervour. 

Thranduil halted him. "Legolas," he said lowly. "I thought that you might have forgotten, that you did not want -"

"No." Legolas cut him off decisively. "No. No, I need you... I need you terribly. Being away from you made me realise how much I love you, how much I crave it, how much I do not care if we should or should not..."

Thranduil nodded, smiling. Only once had Legolas kissed him before, days before leaving for Imladris, and he had been frightened, infinitely hesitant about what this would do to them. When Thranduil had returned his affection, admitting such forbidden things to him, he had almost crumbled. They had talked, tried to suppress it, tried to chase it even further away, but Legolas had left with it still pounding away in his chest. A year on, however, he knew now what he wanted, what he yearned for in his life. The quest had taught him, made him see, that he would do anything for happiness, whatever brought joy into his and his father's life he would accept. And this - this was it. He loved him. 

He loved him.

Now he reached for him again, returning his determined smile. "This is it," he said. "This is what I want."

Thranduil paused, gently stroking Legolas' cheek. "Are you certain?" he asked. "I do not want you to lie to yourself. Is this truly what you desire?"

Legolas wasted no more time in nodding his assurance. "Yes, ada. This is all that I need."

Another smile broke out over Thranduil's face. "Then this is what I want too," he murmured tenderly.

And together, arm in arm, they stood, Legolas rising carefully from the soothing bathtub. Thranduil aided him out and alive with new passions and discoveries, they stood before one another, already feeling the shift in both of their lives. Deep in his fëa, Legolas knew it was the beginning of another time for them, as if something lost had finally been found. He had never thought - never even dared to dream that this could be happening... But he was home and that was all that he could ask for.

"Come," Thranduil said and it seemed like an age since he had last said that when they entered the bathroom. Maybe it was indeed a new age...

Willingly, he nodded and they departed back into Legolas' chambers. The younger elf was still bare and dripping but Thranduil soon retrieved a towel and started to pat him down, drying off the stray droplets of water. He trembled under his touch, even more so when he finally dropped the cloth onto the floor and pulled him straight into his secure arms. Closing his eyes, he leant backwards, head easing onto his shoulder. The feel of Thranduil's robe sliding against his naked skin made him sigh a little in delighted bliss. He realised he had grown hard long ago.

Affectionately, Thranduil drew his lips across the rim of his ear and then kissed the spot just below it. Legolas gasped, clutching his hands as his mouth became more vigorous. He had no idea that his neck was so sensitive. In his long life, he had taken lovers before but nothing had ever felt like this. Nothing.

He could not help moaning, pleasure flooding through him at an impressive rate. By the Valar, if Thranduil continued like this, it would not last very long at all. He squirmed, tilting his head to give him more places to reach, and absent-mindedly pushed his bottom back against Thranduil's front. A shiver ran through him as he discovered he was also aroused, pressed against his flowing clothes. Legolas wanted to turn around and help him but the elder elf soon stopped, pulling away. He made a whining sound of displeasure.

Thranduil only signalled to the bed though, a calm, albeit slightly flushed, expression upon his face. Legolas obeyed, taking his father's hand and trying to bring him down with him, yet he merely knelt by his feet on the silken covers, watching him blissfully. "Ada, please -" he said, not sure exactly what he was asking for. Something, just anything...

But the king just placed an elegant hand upon his thigh, caressing it lovingly. Slowly, he moved it up and Legolas stared with bleary eyes as he skimmed teasingly over his lap and continued onwards. He whimpered yet Thranduil shook his head, putting a finger to his lips. "Ssh, ssh," he whispered. "I have to know if you are alright, if you are hurt from your journeys."

"I'm fine, ada, I am not hurt. Saes..." Legolas could sense the desire utterly taking him over now, making him yearn to be held closely and spoiled. Thranduil's taunting touches were driving him crazy with need, but never quite quenching it. He tried not to beg him again when his mouth came down once more and traced a path over his chest. He kissed it gently, thumb accompanying him by rubbing slow circles over his taut nipples, and Legolas' eyes fluttered shut. But it wasn't enough, it was nowhere near enough... He had been so long on a quest with no real chance for physical intimacy and he was aching with lust. Thranduil must know that, must feel it too...

Still, he continued on his gradual tour of his body, down his abdomen, over his hips and thighs again, then down his calves, sucking and lathing the skin with kisses. When he was done with his front, he was swiftly turned over and the maddening sensations went on. He moaned into the pillow, writhing and arching his hips as that tongue and mouth glided down his back. "Ada -" he hissed desperately.

But he was merciless, checking every inch of his feverish flesh for any blemishes or scars. Legolas knew there were none yet it was no use telling him. He tried to bear the erotic torture, willing Thranduil to hurry. 

The king slid all the way down his body then slowly retraced his steps up to his backside again. Legolas stared in anticipation over his shoulder, shivering in delight when Thranduil pressed his hands onto the firm globes. He groaned, instinctively spreading his knees apart as the elder elf massaged him, squeezing and kneading steadily. Oh, by the gods, that was so good...

He tried to retain some control but soon he was reaching down to touch himself, grasping his twitching arousal in his warm fist. A high wail escaped his lips and blushing, he muffled it into the cushion. Thranduil chuckled quietly, enticingly running his finger along the dark cleft before him. "Oh Valar -" was the response.

But before he could even press back into the light touch, it had gone. He sobbed, knowing he sounded petulant but not caring. "Ada -" he murmured again, loving the way the word sounded on his lips, even now.

Yet Thranduil only gave his bottom one more little tap then turned him over onto his back. He stared up at him, panting. All he craved was to pull him back down into his arms and love him with passionate kisses. It made him ache. He adored him so badly...

Thranduil smiled, seeming to read his mind. Kneeling over him, he tenderly placed their lips together and affectionately ran his fingers through his slightly damp hair. Legolas reached out to do the same, purring softly. He tried to deepen the kiss, dizzy with arousal, but Thranduil had other ideas. Smirking, he once more mouthed Legolas' ear then again followed the pathway down his neck and chest. Legolas wriggled, letting his legs fall open suggestively. Thranduil didn't take the hint, or simply ignored it, hovering lecherously over his lap. The prince trembled, furiously trying to restrain himself, as his nimble, experienced fingers ran over the tops of his thighs, getting closer to his desire in tiny steps. By the Valar, he needed so much more than this...

"Saes -" he attempted to whisper but his voice was stolen away as Thranduil's silken, rosy red lips suddenly came down upon him, at first brushing then engulfing the head of his erection. "Ah -!"

His head sank onto the pillows behind him, hips twitching upwards before he could stop them. Thranduil hummed deliciously and encouraged him by opening his mouth further, swirling his tongue around the warm flesh. A low moan came from his dry throat, hands itching to delve into the silvery strands draping over his legs and stomach. Within the hot cavern, he began to throb and ache painfully, spikes of potent pleasure rippling through him and escaping in shivering whimpers. If Thranduil continued like this, he would not last very long at all. And he didn't want to finish now, not so soon...

The king grinned around him, though, pleased with the effect he was having. Legolas' skin glowed and shimmered beneath his wandering touches, slick with perspiration, and he squeezed and stroked it firmly. Fingers explored over taut muscles and began to playfully dip beneath his quivering thighs. Legolas let out a choked gasp as they found his entrance, already clenching and tightening at the simplest of caresses. "Oh Eru -" he pleaded. Thranduil groaned at this response, knowing full well the vibrations would drive Legolas crazy. Sure enough, he squirmed, curling his toes and clamping his legs around the sides of his head. He twitched desperately in his mouth, a frantic gasp dripping from his lips. "Oh, ada, ada, please, you have to stop -"

Thranduil raised a curious eyebrow, teasing him. He let him slide from his lips, instead pressing them to the sensitive underside of his arousal so he could speak more freely. "I have to check you are not hurt, my dearest," he said breathily. Legolas shook his head, eyes glazed as he tried to withstand the furious pangs of rapture pulsing from his very centre. He was already dripping all over Thranduil's waiting mouth but the sight and feel of him licking and sucking and kissing all over his flushed erection was almost too much, causing the pearly liquid to spill again. He could barely last much longer, hanging on by mere threads.

"Oh, please, ada, you have -" His words were momentarily stolen away as the first tell-tale thrum of his climax pulled at the base of his spine. Thranduil still did not ease his blissful torture, fingers now rubbing at his delicate entrance as he lapped up the drops dribbling down his arousal. He shivered all over, mouth gaping open, gasping for breath. "Please, I'm - I'm going to come, I can't -" 

The all-consuming sensation of a powerful orgasm immediately started to slam into Legolas' entire body, stiffening it and making his back arch off the bed. His jaw went slack, preparing for an uncontrollable scream as the inevitable wave of delirium approached. But, just as he felt about to pass out in the intensity of it, it stopped. His vision slowly returned and his body relaxed, dropping unsatisfactorily from his high. A long, whining sigh escaped him.

He looked down to see Thranduil smiling up, pinching him in such a way to prevent his peak. He groaned, sinking back onto the sheets again. "This isn't what you need, is it?" the king murmured gently. Although it had felt exquisite, Legolas shook his head. 

"No..." he panted.

"Then tell me what it is. Tell me what you want from me, lirimaer."

Legolas blushed all the way to the tips of his ears, intoxicating excitement shuddering through his body. He had not wanted to beg but his erection was still throbbing persistently against his stomach and he could not ignore it, could not withstand how demanding his cravings were being. He moaned as Thranduil's mouth again glanced over his thighs, fingers teasing the sensitive skin between them. The words he had yearned to utter rushed to his lips. "Oh, ada -" he sighed. "Please, I need it... I have waited so long..."

Thranduil smiled, eyes glinting almost mischievously. "Waited for what, my dear?" he said, breath warm and teasing against Legolas' lap. Legolas whined.

"Oh, I need - I need -"

"What is it that you need?"

"Oh, I need to be - I need to be fucked! I can't wait much longer -'" The prince should have been ashamed to hear himself exclaim such a thing but he was too far gone to care anymore. All he needed was Thranduil, lying decadently below him with an amused, obviously excited expression upon his face. Shivering at the plea, his hands again drifted further down and sank beneath his hips. Legolas gladly raised them off the bed, nodding and gasping in encouragement. Thranduil tilted his head, immensely pleased with the response.

"Then I shall give you what you desire. I will spoil you rotten, a'maelamin."

Legolas trembled in anticipation, more than excited. "Yes," he breathed. "Yes -"

Thranduil smiled beautifully, leaning across his shining body to rummage in the drawer by the bed. He retrieved the bottle of oil that all elves in the wood kept for weapons or aches and then knelt back on his haunches. Squirming, Legolas willingly let his legs be brought around his hips, skin brushing against the robe which was still frustratingly clothing Thranduil. He wanted to say something about it but all words vanished from him when his father simply turned the vial and let some of the cold liquid drip down his legs and into the cleft of his backside. He gasped loudly. 

But now Thranduil was not wasting any more time. Legolas watched as he hastily slicked his fingers in the oil and skilfully set to work between his thighs. He moaned deeply as he was first breached, willing himself to open for the touch. It ached slightly but he was too desperate by then to paid heed to that. He wriggled impatiently on the appendage, meeting Thranduil's questioning gaze with a vigorous nod. "Please, hurry -" he managed.

Thranduil fulfilled his wishes, speeding up his ministrations as much as he could without inflicting pain upon his prince. One finger, then two, scissoring and stretching lewdly, then three, filling Legolas so his eyes rolled back in his head. They crooked and shifted until suddenly, they pressed into exactly the right spot, eliciting a passionate cry. "Oh Valar, ada!" Legolas shouted. "Oh, there -" 

Thranduil indulged him for a while, softly rubbing that raised area and feverishly enjoying the sounds he made, yet then pulled back again out of his entrance, making him whine. The king couldn't help tutting at how petulant he was being but still smiled. "Patience," he whispered in a shuddering voice. "I will get there soon -"

Legolas stared up at him, legs spread wide and ready. "It is not fair," he panted. "That I should be naked and you dressed."

Thranduil grinned. "I suppose not," he said. "But that can be changed."

And, with no other words, he reached for the clasps of the silken robe he was wearing and quickly undid them. Legolas noticed his hands were shaking and itched to help him, but he merely pressed him back down again. The prince could only watch as Thranduil's beautiful body was revealed to him, the strong shoulders, the smooth plane of his chest, the powerful but gentle arms. Once the material was out the way, he was only left in his tight, alluring leggings. Legolas whimpered at the sight of the bulge at the front of them. With nimble fingers, Thranduil pulled at the laces holding them together and sighed as they finally fell apart. By the Valar, he was lovely, indescribably so. Legolas trembled as he looked upon his bare body, eyes hazy and dark with lust. He would have happily stared at him all night but not that night; he needed more.

Unable to resist it, Legolas tugged Thranduil down to him and wrapped legs and arms around his waist and back. The sensation of their nude skin brushing for the first time was incredible. Legolas shivered and arched himself up, rubbing his demanding arousal against Thranduil's. The king moaned deliciously, slipping to let his head press against his son's shoulder. "Oh, gods -" he sighed, hips working against Legolas and setting up a perfect rhythm. Legolas clawed at his flawless skin, eyes blissfully closed, but could not take this for much longer. He felt so empty and open, yearning to be filled again. 

"Please, ada,"' he begged. "Please, take me, fuck me, I need it terribly."

Obviously reluctantly, Thranduil slowed his movements and lifted his head from Legolas's neck. Flushed and filled with fervent desire, he looked down into face and pushed a strand of damp blonde hair from his forehead. Ardently, he drew their mouths together, kissing him deeply and adoringly and embracing him tight. As Legolas whimpered below him, he glanced a hand down his taut side and grasped the abandoned vial on the bed covers. Speedily, he slicked himself with a copious deal of it and pushed the prince's legs higher up, getting a firm grip upon his thighs. Legolas clenched his hands in his hair, feeling Thranduil throb against his entrance.

"I love you -" he gasped against his lips. Then wailed as Thranduil pushed inside of him, thrusting deep and hard. It obliterated all other thought from Legolas' head, turning everything hazy and blurred around him, centring all his concentration on the place they were joined. Nothing else mattered anymore; no ideas of the outside world, no concerns about what may happen to him in the future, no considerations of how moral this was... All that was of any consequence was in his arms, holding him tightly, giving him pleasure, giving him comfort, giving him hope...

He sobbed in mindless ecstasy into Thranduil's shoulder, their rhythm quickly gaining speed and passion. After so long apart and so long in waiting for this delicate event, neither could contain themselves much longer. Thranduil searched for Legolas' hand and securely wound their fingers together, squeezing in time with his movements. Legolas writhed, meeting every one until they were in exquisite synchronicity, going up then down, up then down... Oh, Valar, it was so good. He could barely keep himself from shouting aloud.

Against his ears, Thranduil feverishly whispered adorations, running his free hand all over his chest and sides and legs. He lovingly returned the affection, though the words could not ever touch what he was feeling, what he wanted to say, how very much he adored him... Tears spilled down his cheeks, his breath caught in his throat, his arms and legs clenched around the body of the one he loved most in all the world. And, now, at every push inside, he slammed against that one spot he had touched on earlier, but now with such strength and vigour that he cried and shook. "Oh, ada -" he moaned. "Oh, right there, please, I can't take it much longer -"

A soft chuckle sounded against his neck but it was soon stolen back into noises of excited, heady sighs and groans. Thranduil continued to make love to him, harder, faster, louder, and he quivered all over. Finally, their dance started to stutter, the motion becoming more ragged, out of control. They endured, lengthening it as long as they possibly could though, indulging in every last drop of slick sweat, every tight thrust, every lustful cry...

But, at last, it became too much. Over and over Thranduil smacked against that gland within Legolas, his delight getting higher and higher, until it reached a fever pitch. He tried to stay on but with the sudden, relentless clenching of the space around him, Thranduil was at the mercy of his oncoming climax. Together, with erotic and beautiful moans, they both reached the heights of incredible orgasms, wracking both of their bodies with spasms and jerks. Arms and legs tangled in the throes of passion, mouths clashing once again, and floods of hot liquid spilt between their bodies. Everything burst in intense delirium around them. 

And somewhere amongst all of it, Legolas felt his conscience slip away in the euphoria.

When he next came round, he had never felt so sated and pleasant in all his life. Thranduil was leaning over him with a gentle smile on his face, still panting but with some of his composure having returned. He gently stroked his cheek and bent to press a kiss upon his sticky forehead. "Are you alright, Legolas?" he asked tenderly. The prince nodded.

"I am fine," he assured. "Just... I have never felt anything like that before."

Thranduil laughed softly. "It is a very intimate act, a'maelamin," he said. "I am glad to have you brought you such joy."

Legolas sighed, stretching drowsily. "You always bring me joy, ada. No matter what. I am -" He yawned. "...very glad to be back."

"And I am very glad you have you back. It has been lonely without you. I am finally satisfied, having you here, to know that you are safe."

Legolas smiled again, trying to reply but not finding the strength to. Eyes fluttering, he instead beckoned Thranduil closer, affectionately kissing his lips when he was near. "Le melin, ada..." he managed quietly. 

Thranduil kissed him back. "Le melin, iôn-nîn," he whispered. "Enough to have kept me through those times of darkness. Enough to last me through a million eternities -"

He could have said more, could have spoken of his love all night. But Legolas had already drifted off into a peaceful rest, nestled in his father's arms. For the first time in too long, nothing else bothered or disturbed him. Under Thranduil's infinite shelter he stayed, thoroughly spoiled, protected and cared for.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Ada - dad/daddy/father  
> A'maelamin - beloved  
> Arda - Middle Earth  
> Iôn-nîn - my son  
> Ernilen - (my) prince  
> Saes - please  
> Lirimaer - lovely one  
> Le melin - I love you


End file.
